1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic component of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep electronic components operating normally, heat generated by the electronic components must be timely removed. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of an electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated into the ambient air.
Conventionally, the heat sink includes a plurality of fins. In order to enhance the heat dissipating effect of the heat sink, a heat pipe is engaged with the fins. For example, the fins are soldered to the heat pipe. Solder is heated to combine the fins and the heat pipe. However, a lot of gaps may exist between the fins and the heat pipe after the soldering process; and thereby the heat resistance at the interface between the fins and the heat pipe is increased. In addition, the soldering process is somewhat complex and adds to manufacturing costs.
Thus, it is desirable to devise a heat dissipation device which has good heat conductance and overcomes the above-described shortcomings.